The present invention relates to systems for removing dirt and trash from the interior of an enclosure by relatively high volume air flow therethrough. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatus in the form of a housing containing a fan for drawing air into an opening which is placed in communication with an open bus door to create an air stream carrying dirt and trash from the bus interior to the housing, where it is compacted and removed as a solid mass and from which clean air is discharged.
One of the principal methods of removing dirt and trash from the interiors of buses, and the like, is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,629, of William J. Buck, issued May 4, 1954. According to that method, a duct having an exhaust fan is placed in sealing communication with the interior of the bus through the open front door thereof. The two rearmost windows are opened, whereby operation of the fan creates an air stream through the bus from rear to front. An operator walks from the rear to the front of the bus while directing a concentrated air blast from one or more nozzles on the seat, wall and floor surfaces to dislodge dirt and trash which are thus carried out of the bus door by the air stream created by the aforementioned fan.
While this cleaning method is generally preferable to manual cleaning with brooms, dustcloths, etc., there are a number of objectionable features associated with the equipment presently available for effecting air stream cleaning. Typically, the dirt and trash are collected in a rather voluminous "trash house" wherein a water spray is utilized to keep down the dust and more or less consolidate the mass of dirt and trash. The space required to accommodate and difficulty in moving the large trash house and the problems attendant with disposal of the water-soaked mass of dirt and trash are among the disadvantages. Also, the fan which creates the air flow through the bus is installed in a duct section through which all dirt and trash removed from the bus passes. Thus, there is the possibility of the fan becoming damaged or clogged with the debris passing therethrough.
The apparatus shown and described in aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,629 for carrying out the cleaning method thereof includes ductwork extending through the roof for positioning the exhaust end externally of the building since a large amount of very dirty air is discharged at this point. For economy of installation, as well as for environmental reasons, it would be desirable to discharge only clean air from the cleaning equipment so that the exhaust opening could be located inside the building. Also, the overhead suspension system required to support the movable end of the duct which engages the bus about the front door adds to the cost and complexity of the apparatus.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved air current cleaning system for enclosed spaces such as the interior of buses, and the like.
Other objects are: to provide apparatus for cleaning bus interiors by an air stream which discharges only essentially clean air; to provide air stream vehicle cleaning apparatus requiring no trash house for collection of debris or water spray for consolidation thereof; to provide apparatus of the character described having a portion movable into sealing engagement with the exterior surface of a bus around the perimeter of the door which is automatically self-aligning and requires no overhead or other supports external to the apparatus itself; to provide cleaning apparatus for removal of dirt and trash from a bus interior, or the like, by an air stream carried into and through the apparatus by a fan installed therein, but wherein essentially no dirt or trash passes through the fan.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.